Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus having a light guide portion.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known photoelectric conversion apparatus configured to perform focus detection by using a plurality of photoelectric conversion portions on the basis of a phase difference method. A configuration in which a single pixel has a plurality of photoelectric conversion portions has many advantages in terms of improvement of a performance of an image pickup system such as speed increase owing to an improvement of a transfer efficiency or widening of a dynamic range as well as the focus detection.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-158800 discloses a mode in which a clearance surrounding effective light-receiving areas of two photo diodes is provided in an interlayer film. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-158800 discloses a mode in which a clearance along a dividing line between photodiodes is provided in the interlayer film in addition to the clearance surrounding the effective light-receiving area of the two photodiodes.
In the mode of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-158800, sensitivity is lowered and, in addition, light cannot be distributed to the two photodiodes with high degree of accuracy.